Harvest Moon for the 21st century sort of
by Lioness Blackfire
Summary: It's gonna be fun. As I have writer's block on basically every other story, this is it. I'm trying to get all of it out. Watch out, some yuri (but no yaoi) so you might not enjoy it. But anyways... I'm taking a new theme with this. No chappy 2 unless you


Author's Note:  
*jumps up into air* This - is - screwed - up! Get it? See, I was scanning all the HM fics and saw a yaoi one. I'm sorta weirded out but ya know I'm cool with it and all. So I keep looking. And keep looking. And eventually find out there is but ONE HM fic in this whole freakin place that has any yuri in it! I'm so like that sucks so here's MY HM fic.   
In the way of Harvest Moon, this is a HM64, HM GB, HM2 GBC, and HM3 GBC fic. There are also random things from Golden Sun, and something else I've never played but I like the items from. Maybe others, depending.  
  
A couple random things:  
This is in story format. If you've read my other stuff, you know I like to write in script format. Not so this time. You lucked out.  
I'm using the people from HM64 in base. The main farmer is Jack, and his dog is Jiro. I may cast in the Golden Sun people or even monsters if I feel like it (the urge strikes me).  
Jack is not the main person. This is more centered around whichever girl I see fit to be me or Seera if I can't decide.  
And umm I'm messing with the setting. I'm adding things from other games I like. Kk? Hehe, you'll see what I do.  
  
Warning:  
For pete's sake! Didn't you read the AN? This fic contains yuri. Besides that it has swearing, alcohol, some light "references" (like, "So I heard what you're doing tonight, eh?" nudge nudge wink wink), maybe joking references to (and this is NOT MY IDEA) "another way to use herbs".   
  
Disclaimer:  
Yea yea I don't own it. It's not mine, the only thing I claim are some animal names (not the dog) and the person Seera if I actually do introduce her. Get it got it good. Oh yea and the chapters, in all likelihood, will be named after song titles I'm listening to. Mostly Enya and Celtic stuff. *looks innocent* Noooo I didn't raid your CD collection, dad. O;)  
  
One more thing:  
I'm not always this weird. I've never written in this slightly cynical and definitely degrading to myself manner. I think it's just the people I hung out with last bell today. K?  
  
My motto of the day... why? Because it's on a picture hanging above/behind the G4 iCube I'm at. : P  
"Behold the turtle! He makes progress only when he sticks his neck out."  
--- James Bryant Conant  
  
So without further ado, I give you...  
  
Harvest Moon for the 21st Century... sort of  
  
  
A good height, good appearance, clothes that made a statement. That's what the town of Flower Bud first saw of me. I had half a mind to walk out on this deal as soon as I saw THEM though. Dresses on most of the girls, and strange farm-type outfits on the guys. I shook my head, and a familiar presence dared to attempt to pop up. I forced it back though. The people of this town would have enough rebellion to their style from me without my other strangeness.  
  
The group of people that had come stood in half-silence, half-noise. The adults didn't look like they knew just what to make of me, but the teens and children looked ecstatic. It did make me happy, but I wondered if they had new people very often.  
  
So finally I stepped off the boat on the third day of fall, carrying basically my weight in fruit-pattern luggage. Two guys ran up to help me, and a girl followed. Without giving me much choice, the guys relieved me of the luggage, and the girl bounced up to me. Cinnamon red eyes, white poofy-sleeved blouse, maroon long dress, and apparently about seventeen. But her long pink wavy hair showed her bubbly nature perfectly.  
  
"Hi! I'm Popuri. Nice ta meetcha."  
  
I bowed in the customary fashion. "My name is Seera. Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Come on!" She tugged my sleeve. "Half the village is here to meet you!"  
  
"Are they?" I replied. Popuri gave me a strange look.  
  
"Um... yea. They usually come to as important an occasion as this."  
  
"Yes my dear." A squat little man dressed all in red continued as I was pulled along. "We don't get in new people very often."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"That's good." He said, oblivious to my obvious uncertainty. "I'm the mayor. This, as you already know, is Popuri. She's the daughter of Lilia, the local florist." I inwardly snorted a laugh at the irony of the names. "This is Elli." He motioned towards another dress-wearing girl. Maybe nineteen at most, blue and yellow dress with a white apron over it, short brown hair and brown eyes. She appeared very plain. "She's the baker's assistant. A very good cook."  
  
"Very pleased to meet you." She said to me in a beyond incredible melodic alto voice, extending her hand for a shake. As I took it I knew she was definitely not a hopeless case.  
  
"The same." I quickly replied before the mayor continued.  
  
"Over here we have Maria, my daughter. She works in the library." Now this girl wore glasses, was pale with black hair in a simple braid, looked to be the youngest at about sixteen, and had on the plainest blue dress and white blouse combination I had ever seen. Inwardly, I groaned.  
  
"H-hello. Very nice to m-meet you." She stuttered, and bowed. At least that made me smile.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you too." I replied warm and gently. She blushed to a medium pink. Her father had gotten ahead of me.  
  
"This here is Ann, from the Green Ranch; and this is Karen, from the Vineyard." Finally, girls in pants! Ann had long red hair in a ponytail-braid with a white ribbon, blue eyes, appeared to be eighteen, and wore jeans-overalls with a yellow shirt. Karen, of course, was the saving grace of the whole town. Seventeenish, brown hair with what appeared to be natural blonde streaks, green eyes, a white sleeveless shirt, purple vest, and of all things, cutoff jeans shorts.  
  
"Hi!" Ann said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." Karen said without much emotion. Her flaw? It was more than apparent she had some major issues. I'd have to watch her.  
  
"Hey there." I finally greeted, my favorite phrase. A smidge of a smile crept to one corner of Karen's mouth. I knew I'd hit home. Yay for me.  
  
"And this-" The forgotten mayor motioned towards a boy. "-is Jack. He's in charge of Nichirin Ranch, where you'll be staying." Farming clothes like overalls and a cap, brown hair and eyes. Maybe nineteen.  
  
"Hi." He looked just slightly awkward.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Jack." I said. We had been penpals for the longest time, and finally had agreed to this.  
  
"Same." He replied. There was a silence in which I felt him looking at me. Time to examine myself. Upper shoulderblade wavyish copper hair, sparkling green eyes, silver flare overalls and a flare-sleeve fuzzy rainbow stripe shirt. Age, fifteen years.  
  
Finally, a bell broke the silence. Everybody headed in one direction.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked the nearest person, who happened to be Jack.  
  
"The town square. Some of the girls cooked up a small feast to celebrate." I smirked.  
  
"You didn't happen to remember to tell them my favorite foods are strawberries and sweet potatoes, did you?"  
  
"Sure did. Elli cooked the sweet potatoes specially." I broke into a huge grin.  
  
"That so totally rocks! I'll have to show you guys my mom's mashed sweet potato recipe."  
  
"Mmmm... I can't wait." A little voice said. I looked down at the young girl. "Hi! I'm May. You're Seera right?"  
  
"Yes I am. Hello there, May." She giggled.  
  
"Hiyeee. I like your pants. They're pretty."  
  
"Why thank you May!" She giggled.  
  
"Seeya at the dinner!" And she scampered off. We reached the dinner last, but there was more than enough to go around. I was impressed by the food in all truth. It tasted so... fresh! It was beyond delicious. I sat with the five girls I had just met. It turned out they were most interested in the subject I'd hoped they would be.  
  
"Where are you from?!" Elli, Popuri, and Ann chorused. I laughed and grinned.  
  
"Xian. It's a city on the continent on Angara."  
  
"Xian?" Karen said thoughtfully. "Isn't that place famous for silks?" I nodded, as my mouth was full of the delicious sweet potato pie Elli had made. The other girls oohed. "Is it a big or small city?"  
  
"Kinda small..." I replied. "But if you want big, Kalay and Tolbi are awesome. Kalay is a city of merchants. And Tolbi, it's the gambling center of Angara!" I noticed Karen's eyes sparkle. I'd have to look into that.  
  
"Is that where you got your outfit, Seera?" Maria asked quietly from over her fish soup. I shook my head.  
  
"Nope, sorry. I got this in Clock Town on Termina." the girls exchanged glances. "It's the continent directly west of here."  
  
"Have you been everywhere on Silvera?" Ann questioned.  
  
"Oh dear no!" I laughed. "There's PLENTY for me to see! Hyrule, for example."  
  
"Hyrule is far east of here, right?" Maria half-whispered.  
  
"Mm-hm." I sipped the wine. "What is this?" Karen looked in my general direction and raised and eyebrow with an amused smirk.  
  
"The favorite at the inn. Hot spicy wine. It's made with the wild grapes around in the mountains this time of year." She continued her amused smirk.  
"I'm surprised you can handle it."  
  
"What do you mean?" I looked at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She replied, and I shrugged it off. I soon found, however, that hot spicy wine is the most potent stuff I was likely to run into. And me weighing only about 95 lbs... I got really drunk really fast. I don't remember much of what happened. I know it felt way too hot to be an autumn night. According to Jack, once I turned red, Karen became concerned and they took me to his house.  
  
But before they did... I met a local fellow named Rick. He was related to Ann, somehow. According to his account, I kissed him on the cheek before I left that night. Guess I liked him ^_^.  
  
  
Hehehehe well there it is. And since it's a school night, I think that's it. Mwahahaha hahahahaha hahaha*choke, gasp*heh hahahahaha  
:D ~Shishi Kuroikagi 


End file.
